Study Me Instead
by XoKris10oX
Summary: Mikaela didn't think when he came home to study he'd be ambushed by his horny boyfriend. Who needs studying when there's a hot raven-haired male more than eager to ride the living daylights out of someone in nothing but thigh high boots? [Mikayuu]


Yuichiro wasn't the typical boy one would find in an everyday gay relationship. He was much more than that. Despite the popular belief of Yuichiro being shy and timid, he was actually the one who loved watching people squirm beneath him and begging for more. He craved the small moans of his loved one as said person tried to keep quiet. Most people would think it would be Yuichiro screaming for all the neighbors to hear who was taking him.

"Yuu-chan, I'm home!"

Time to take action.

Yuichiro had been patiently waiting for Mikaela to come home all afternoon. He wanted to ride his blonde boyfriend until his thighs ached. Mikaela was so oblivious to what Yuichiro was planning, rather, setting down the groceries he picked up on the way home. Whistling as he took off his coat and sat down his bags, Mikaela all but jumped when he turned around to see Yuichiro standing in the doorway with nothing on but thigh high boots.

"Welcome home, sweetheart~" Yuichiro said with a low, soft voice. Mikaela felt a lump form in his throat, pulling on his shirt to see if that'd cool him down at all. It was almost sad at how easy Mikaela got turned on by Yuichiro naked despite the fact this happened more so than not due to Yuichiro's crazy sex drive.

"I-I… Yuu-chan, I need to uh study… tonight." Mikaela croaked, trying to ignore the fact Yuichiro's eyes glanced down to between his thighs at the obvious tint that began to form.

"Oh really? That's too bad… I was looking forward to a cock in my mouth that belonged to a squirming blonde~"

If Mikaela wasn't hard before, he sure as hell was now. Swallowing thickly, Mikaela turned to the groceries to start putting them away. His heart thumped loudly in his chest when the sound of clicking against the floor headed in his direction. He didn't even have time to protest when Yuichiro draped himself over him with an arm around his waist and lips pressed gently against his ear.

"Mika, I know how hard you work. You deserve this… Don't make me touch myself and fantasize instead of having the real thing. Let me take care of you~"

Mikaela shivered at the way Yuichiro whispered that in his ear, hot breath fanning his hair. Mikaela knew he had to study but he doubted he would even be able to focus with a boner, let alone Yuichiro touching himself down the hall. Turning to meet lustful, vibrant green eyes, Mikaela whimpered in want. He hated how needy he was for his boyfriend just with a few whispered words.

"Yuu-chan-"

Yuichiro stopped that protest before it could even start by spinning the blonde around and locking lips with him. Mikaela whined and moaned, moving his hands to Yuichiro's hips. Yuichiro smirked in the kiss, slipping his tongue into Mikaela's mouth for some exploring.

"You won't be able to study with your cock hard, Mika-chan. I'll take care of it for you~" Yuichiro breathed against Mikaela's lips.

Yuichiro pulled Mikaela down the hall by the collar of his shirt with Mikaela following along like a lost puppy, groceries forgotten. At least, Mikaela didn't buy anything that needed to be in the fridge or freezer so nothing would go bad being left out on the counter. Even if he did, Mikaela wouldn't care up at this point when they arrived at Mikaela's room and Yuichiro all but pushed him down on his bed and straddled his lap.

"You work so hard, baby. You do so much for everyone. Sit back and relax while I treat you right~"

Mikaela didn't know how exactly he could relax when Yuichiro practically ripped his clothes off and tied his wrists to the bedpost. This was so unfair! Mikaela wanted to make Yuichiro feel nice, too. Clearly, the other male had different plans for tonight. Crawling downwards seductively, Yuichiro slipped Mikaela's nipple into his mouth and twirled his tongue around the small nub. Mikaela's breathing became heavier, eyes closing to hide the erotic display. His face flushed a bright red and almost whined when Yuichiro pulled back.

"Hmm…. Let Yuu-chan take care of you~"

The blonde opened his mouth to say some embarrassed protest before he was left speechless. Mikaela eyes popped open at the feeling of a warm cavern around his member. Yuichiro easily took him into his mouth, sucking lightly on the tip while smirking at the way Mikaela was reacting. Moving a strand of his hair behind his ear, Yuichiro took Mikaela fully into his mouth. That surely had Mikaela screaming, head flung back and squirming.

"Y-Yuu-ch-AH-an!"

Yuichiro watched Mikaela fall apart beneath him and to say Yuichiro was pleased would be an understatement. He practically got off to Mikaela's hushed moans and harsh breathing. The thought of riding this sexy son of a bitch until his legs throbbed had Yuichiro moaning. He didn't waste any time with slicking up three of his fingers and moving them behind himself to play. Mikaela watched with greedy eyes, chest heaving, and mind swirling.

"You like this, Mika? Do you like watching me finger myself? You like the thought of me riding you, don't you? There's still more to come, Mika~"

Mikaela whined at that, seeing how Yuichiro began to tease him with light kisses to the tip of his cock. It was joyful to hear Mikaela beg for it, beg for him. Yuichiro pulled back completely, rather, sat on his three fingers. Yuichiro moaned loudly when his fingers brushed against his prostate.

"Yuu-chan…"

Mikaela gave Yuichiro the most desperate look he could muster and finally Yuichiro took pity on the poor soul. Pulling his fingers out of himself, Yuichiro positioned himself over Mikaela's soaking wet cock. Grinning, Yuichiro leaned himself forward until his face was just above Mikaela's. Green eyes held mischievous intentions and Mikaela felt himself gulping at the intense stare he was receiving from Yuichiro.

"I'm going to ride you until you forget to think~"

Oh shit.

Mikaela was sure he was going to die tonight by Yuichiro's ass. That would be something to be on the gravestone. Mikaela opened his mouth to stutter out a sheepish statement, stopping mid-sentence when Yuichiro sunk down on him, tightening as he went. Yuichiro's eyes closed half shut when he saw he had cut off Mikaela simply by having the blonde's cock in his ass.

"Mmm…. Mika, you feel so good."

Not giving Mikaela time to respond, Yuichiro began to bounce on Mikaela with fast and rough rolls of the hips. Despite the love making just starting, Mikaela was seeing stars. He couldn't think straight, not when Yuichiro grounded against him and tightening with each downward buck. Mikaela moaned loudly, rolling his hips upwards to meet Yuichiro's movements. The raven-haired male cried out when his sweet spot was hit dead center. It was such a nice sensation on his body and he craved more. Yuichiro's motion sped up faster, hitting his pleasure spot with each thrust. Mikaela screamed in pleasure when Yuichiro started to tighten around him.

"Y-Yuu-chan.. t-too good! I-I'm…"

One last squeeze from Yuichiro was enough to send Mikaela reeling. Mikaela's back arched and his cry of pleasure was silenced by Yuichiro's lips crashing down against his. He never remembered such a time he was pleasured like that. Then again, he always said that every time since each time was better than the last. Mikaela hardly noticed Yuichiro came until he felt the coating of cum land on his stomach with a splat.

"T-That… That was great." Yuichiro said, smiling with a blush on his cheek. Mikaela didn't know how he got so lucky and what he did to deserve such a man that he loved ever so dearly.

"It was… Thank you, Yuu-chan. I love you!"

Yuichiro seemed to blush more before leaning forward to place a small kiss on Mikaela's lips. A small, "Love you too," could be heard from them which earned a chuckle from the blonde. When Yuichiro pulled away, Mikaela tried to follow only to stop by the restraints he forgot about. A big smirk formed on Yuichiro's lips when Mikaela tried to get out of his bondage.

"What's the matter, Mika~?"

"Yuu-chan… We're done now so why don't you let me go?"

Mikaela trembled when Yuichiro didn't answer, only walking towards the closet. No words were said and the silence was killing Mikaela. Yuichiro hummed a small tune as he looked through a bag that he had taken from the closet. It would've seemed innocent to anyone that wasn't Mikaela, who knew of Yuichiro's nature. Yuichiro came back towards Mikaela with what looked like to be a vibrator and a whip. Mikaela breathed in deeply, eyeing the toys with want.

"Now, Mika. Why would I do that when the fun is just about to begin~?"

Mikaela wasn't going to be doing any studying tonight, that's for sure.

* * *

 **AN:**

I... I can't write smut so I'm very sorry to those who made it through the full story. o/o I decided to try to write Mikayuu porn because... why the hell not? Woo! There is not enough power bottom Yuu stories in this world so I decided to write one! Honestly, I've seen power bottom Mika stories before but not a power bottom Yuu story. I could be looking in the wrong places, though. Oh well!

Also, I am aware that people have been taking my old Nalu fics and posting them as their own. Can you fuckin not please? Thanks. I hope the Mikayuu fandom isn't like that... Also! I got really into OnS! For those who care ^^ I also got three new OTPs; Mikayuu, Yuuyoi and Mikayoi! I know lots of my Nalu fans are going to be pissed though since I got into another fandom and left the Fairy Tail one... I do still ship Nalu but I haven't felt anything for Nalu in over a year now.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
